I'll Never Forget
by Wolf Howls Echo Thru Stillness
Summary: An Eragon/Arya songfic to the song The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance.. rated T for the content please let me know if it needs to be changed. One shot but not if you reviews don't want it to be!


**Hello people of Fanfiction! Well, some of you may have read my incomplete Inheritance fanfic titled "It's Better If You Don't, But What If You Do?", but if you haven't you may read it. Also Rated M. Anyways, I decided to write an Eragon/Arya songfic (setting is just after they get together). I'll be writing a few, most with songs belonging to My Chemical Romance (since I'm obsessed with them at the moment, I've had one fave song for over a month which wasn't thought possible for me) and so… Here I am. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Inheritance Cycle or anything by My Chemical Romance (I WISH I DID D*MMIT!)**

**Song- The Sharpest Lives by MCR**

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own,_

It was raining, the water splashing high above the ground as each drop the clouds leaked fell to the ground. Arya ran for cover, seeking the closest cover: Eragon's treehouse. She stepped inside the door, slamming it. Eragon gasped in surprise. She turned, her dagger ready. Seeing his face, she smiled and sheathed it.

"Hey." He said shyly. Arya could tell what he wanted to do, and that he was telling himself not to do it, because although they were dating, he didn't want to barge in on her personal space without her permission just yet.

"Hey." She stepped closer, looking deep into his blue eyes. "You don't have to ask, Eragon." She slipped a hand around his waist and pushed her lips against his.

_If I crash on your couch, can I sleep in my clothes?_

Eragon ran a hand up and down Arya's side. Arya's hands had slipped under his shirt and were massaging his back. His hands, without him telling them to, slipped under her shirt and began to explore.

Arya threw them both onto the couch. She massaged the underside of his tongue with hers, and he sighed with pleasure. She felt was he was doing underneath her clothing, and she liked it. She sighed, kissing him more passionately.

_Cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave_

They had been at a ball before the rain, but neither was drunk off of alcohol. Maybe off of hormones, however.

"Don't ever leave me," Eragon whispered.

"Don't plan on it," Arya panted.

_this alone You're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe_

Eragon sighed again. Arya used to hate him, staying away at any chance they may meet, but that had changed. While on leave to kill Galbatorix's army, Arya had time to think about things. She had realized how much she loved him.

He licked the roof of Arya's mouth as she went to take off his shirt.

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
Cause i love all the poison away with the boys in the band_

Shoes were kicked off. Eragon's shirt fell to the floor. From anyone else's perspectives they were acting like animals, but to them this was pure love. They wouldn't care about what anyone else said.

Arya wildly fingered Eragon's untamed hair. She ran her hands up his neck, moving it to the top of his scalp. She sat on his lap as if it were a saddle.

Eragon tried to take off Arya's bodice. She stopped running her fingers through his hair, and helped him out. Her breasts were exposed now, and she shrugged off the now-useless clothing.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes_

Eragon pulled back, and he was under Arya. She still kissed him fiercely, loving him for who he was, trying to kill off one part of him he'd lost anyways:

_Give me a shot to remember _

His virginity._  
and you can take all the pain away from me_

He might as well lose it to the only person he'd truly love, right?

_one kiss and i will surrender_

Eragon wanted to do it. His first kiss would go along with his first time having sex. That's the way he wanted it.

_the sharpest lives are deadliest to lead_

And the way Arya wanted. Arya yanked off Eragon's leggings. Arya helped him with hers, and they were left in their underwear on the couch.

_I'll let you burn all the empires  
so black the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
in love with all of these vampires  
so you can leave out "the sane abandon me"_

Arya let him have time to defeat Galbatorix's army. Now it was her turn to have him. She let him battle on the Burning Plains, and then help the Varden take over Dras-Leona and Gil'ead. Now she got to take him away, to his very quarters, to love him the way she should have so many years ago.

Soon she would have to let go of her Rider so he could defeat the king, but for now he was hers.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

She shed her underwear, and pulled off Eragon's. The only light was of a dim candle. She fell against him, finding him ready. Arya moved her head, licking the length of his neck.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

Eragon was staring at her naked body. "Yes." He pressed his lips against hers and she pressed her lower body to his, locking her knees on his hips.

_Juliet loves a bead and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

This wasn't Arya's first time, but it was Eragon's. She could tell, because the very moment she began moving up and down he choked on his sigh. His virginity was gone now. She continued kissing him, not wanting to breathe but doing so through her nose.

Eragon felt it. He felt a feeling of pure pleasure roll over him, and kissed with more force.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes_

Arya hadn't done this since Faolin. She felt her own feeling of pleasure spread, warm through her veins, covering every centimeter of her nude body.

She and Eragon moaned, enjoying the feeling and increasing the pace of their love.

_Give me a shot to remember  
and you can take all the pain away from me  
one kiss and i will surrender  
the sharpest lives are deadliest to lead_

This was something neither would forget. Never would Eragon forget the feeling of his first time, and Arya would never forget Eragon being the second love she'd ever have.

_I'll let you burn all the empires  
so black the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
in love with all of these vampires  
so you can leave out "the sane abandon me"_

Eragon would in time leave to defeat the evil king himself, but not without taking his love with him.

"I love you.." He murmured.

"I love you too.." Arya sighed.

The candle went out, and they kept on going through the night.

_Give me a shot to remember  
and you can take all the pain away from me  
one kiss and i will surrender  
the sharpest lives are deadliest to lead  
I'll let you burn all the empires  
so black the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
in love with all of these vampires  
so you can leave out "the sane abandon me"_

**So, how was it? Is the rating wrong, because if it is I'll change it to M. Review, tell me who likes it, who doesn't, and who wants more songfics.**

**By the way, this isn't my fave song. I think it just ruined my record though… I'm sorry Famous Last Words, you are now my second favorite song.**


End file.
